DNKNA - Tsundere's are Bitter to Love
by Just A Time Lady Fangirl
Summary: The stubborn, circus girl tsundere, Gwen is still trying to find the way back home and avoiding all the roleholders affections of love. She suddenly ends up in the country of Diamond meeting a black rabbit with the same outlook on love. What could possibly happen between these two Tsundere's? Nothing involving love...or so they think. (Sidney Black x OC)
1. Chapter 1: Meeting the Black Rabbit

**Hello everyone~!**

**First off, yes I am writing another no kuni no alice fanfiction with my OC, but I felt like writing one with my OC and the main character I'm shipping her with, Sidney. XD What a surprise. (This doesn't change how my other fanfic will end, I have different things in mind for that one!)**

**Just keep in mind that this will be my second no kuni no alice fanfiction and I don't know much about DNKNA, so if something needs correcting,please let me know kindly. Thank you :)**

**What I mean by different types is... My OC Gwen is a Type B Tsundere which is know as the Sweet (Dere) Tsunde, that is her 'default mood.' She is usually sweet and kind to others, but once love or a love interest is mentioned, she shows a hidden violent side of her and becomes cold towards the subject which is love. This is not to be confsued with Yandere though! If a Type B Tsundere is convinced the Love Interest doesn't want them, they will become sweet again. She will also become sweet towards he Love once she finds out there is nothing to fear.**

**As for Sidney, he is a Type A Tsundere which isthe usual main type know as Harsh (Tsun). I don't have to explain much for this since it's simple. His 'default mood' is cold and harsh to people but once he gets use to someone, he slowly starts to show his sweet side. **

**Well that's all for Tsundere lessons. Enjoy~!**

* * *

><p><strong>DNKNA - Tsundere's are Bitter to Love<strong>

**Diamond no kuni no alice fanfiction**

**Pairing: Sidney Black x OC**

**Chapter 1: Meeting the Black Rabbit**

* * *

><p>Gwen looked around blinking in surprise. Everything looked so different, most of the territory's she knew were no longer here. The land had moved on her once again and what a surprise it was, just like all the other times.<p>

Gwen sighed wiping the dirt off her circus outfit. She was perfectly asleep in a nice comfy bed as she talked to Nightmare in the dream world.

"Hello again Gwen. There's something important I have to tell you."

"You're finally maning up and going to the Doctor like a big boy? Good for you!" She smiled to him sarcastically.

Nightmare gaged and coughed up blood a bit "GWEN!" She chuckled "I was going to say...-" He paused sensing change. "It seems your're waking up now."

The dream realm and Nightmare himself began to fade away slowly "You'll just have to find out yourself...see you soon..."

Gwen shook her head from the memory as she observed the area "If the land is going to move, can't it warn a girl first?" She decided to stop sulking and look around the area for the roleholders or even an exit to go back home to her world.

She began walking and didn't have to walk too far as a big castle came into her vision. It was certainly not the Heart Castle, it looked completely different. It looked more...white than red. The other different was instead of hearts, it was diamonds.

Gwen nodded taking it in "Pick a card, any card. Diamond it is." She began walking up to it as she passed through the garden looking around at the white roses. "White roses...White castle..." She mumbled to herself as realization came over her and she gasped.

"This is must be the White Queen's castle!" Gwen exclaimed outloud. "Oh this is wonderful. We can have 'jam to-morrow and jam yesterday - but never jam to-day' together!" She began chuckling to herself at the reference as she hears the click of a gun behind her.

She stops laughing and remains still. _Crap, crap, crap. Someone snuck up on me. Damn them! Remain calm then roundhouse kick them._

"Who are you? You're tresspassing on Castle of Diamond grounds." The harsh voice stated.

_Oh, it sounds like a guy. No big surprise there._ She turns around to look the man in the eyes. Her eyes widened seeing he has Black lop rabbit ears, short black hair, and two different colored eyes with his left eye being black and the other red with a monocle. "I'm Gwendolyn Appleton, everyone calls me Gwen. I'm not an enemy."

The man looked her over with a cold look as he studied her. Gwen felt anger stur inside her at the way he was looking at her, almost like he was judging her. "Hey! Are you going to put that thing away? Either point it at me or keep giving me the look your giving me, don't do both!"

He bit his teeth in irritation as he shot the gun. Gwen moved away just in time as she flipped above him. The black rabbit eared man quickly turned to shoot Gwen as she roundhouse kicked it out of his hands, barely getting his face in the process.

"I wasn't your enemy before, but now you've given me a reason to be." She told him as he suddenly charged towards her. She began to flip out of the way as he quickly grabbed her legs before she could complete her flip. He held her legs as she had both her hands on the grass holding her up. Her face was looking to the ground in confusion. _No way!_

"Nice tricks for a circus freak but sadly, not enough to save you as I take care of you for good." The man said in a cold tone.

Gwen tried kicking her feet but he kept a tight hold on them from that happening. Gwen cackled "Could you be anymore of an idiot? I may look and come off as a weak girl, but I really pack a punch. Just ask Peter!"

The grip the bunny man had on her legs had lossened as he dropped them on the ground causing Gwen to fall face first to the ground not expecting that. "Peter? You know Peter White?" The man asked.

Gwen picked herself up as she glared to the man yelling "Yes I do and he would have never done a thing like that to me!"

The man smirked coldly "Very well then. I did a simple task Peter couldn't have done."

Gwen looked at the man confused as she blinked "Okay then...Good for you. Peter would have handle that differently and so much better than you did. He at least knows how to treat a girl unlike you!"

The man's eyes narrow looking at me "You speak as if you're his lover?"

Gwen's eyes went wide in shock at this as her face became a bright red _Lover? LOVER?_ "WHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAATTTTTTTT!? His..." She gave a disgusted face "Lover? You can all keep on dreaming about that happening! I'm not becoming anyone's lover!"

"So you're not lover's then?" The man asked analyzing.

Gwen sighed shaking her head "No one listens to me...I just said I'm not anyone's lover. You all can keep trying to woo win and win my affections, but it's not going to work."

"So Peter's affections aren't working on you?" The man asked again.

It was starting to annoy Gwen that she had to repeat herself. "NO!"

The man smiled "Very well. I shall try to do a better job at wooing you than Peter can and I'll win your affections unlike him. I'll show you I'm better than that foolish rabbit."

Gwen sweatdroped looking at the man. _What?! WHAT IN SWEET JAM-TO-MORROW and JAM YESTERDAY? What is wrong with this rabbit? Why does he want to prove he is better than Peter?_

"Hey you."

"I have a name, it's Gwen!"

He seemed to ignore that and continued on "Come along with me. I have work to attend to and can't be late."

"I don't have to follow you! You're not my father!" Gwen yelled stubbornly.

The man suddenly picks her up making it so she couldn't kick or punch him and break free. "Very well, force it is."

Gwen yells angerly "What are you doing? PUT ME DOWN BASTARD!"

"I'm bringing you with me. Don't you like that?" He asked curiously.

Gwen sighed shaking her head. _Something was obviously wrong with this guy. _"NO, NOT AT ALL!" _She began praying to her mother that she would hopefully find a way out of this rabbit's grasp and soon. _

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah I'm going to leave it there. I'm hoping this is good and I didn't make Sidney OOC or anything. Let me know what you guys think or if there need to be any corrections. Thank you everyone! <strong>


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting the Queen of Diamonds

Hello dear readers!

I would like to thank the 2 guests who reviewed along with _Coy Serum _and _WingBladeWeaver1357._ Also, thank you to those who faved and are following this story. I appreciate it!

* * *

><p><strong>DNKNA - Tsundere's are Bitter to Love<strong>

**Diamond no kuni no alice fanfiction**

**Pairing: Sidney Black x OC**

**Chapter 2: Meeting the Queen of Diamonds**

* * *

><p>Sidney and Gwen entered the room that was Sidney's office. Everything in the office was nothing but black from the chairs, couch, tables, carpet, desk and file cabinets. Everything was black!<p>

Gwen looked around the black office with wide eyes, she had never seen so much black in her life. This guy really had an obsession with the color black. The black rabbit spoke with a harsh tone "Sit down on the couch while I do my work."

He had paperwork in his arms that the faceless servants gave him as he went to his black desk and sat down in the black chair. The blonde outsider glared at the rabbit for his cold, ordering tone towards her. "You could say that a bit nicer, you know? Peter wouldn't have spoken to me that way."

Sidney's eyes and ears twitched a bit as he glared to the circus girl. Was she still comparing him to that white rabbit? It really ticked him off. He was going to change that, he was going to succeed in making her his lover, unlike Peter. "How would Peter have spoken to you then?"

The stubborn outsider looked at Sidney's black and red eyes with her brown ones full of confusion "Well, he spoke to me kindly and affectionately. He would often declare his love for me, which annoyed me. Why do you want to know?"

The dual eyed rabbit looked at the girl, taking in all the information. "Because if I'm going to win your affection and make you my lover, a thing Peter couldn't succeed at, then I have to know what he does." Gwen raised her eyebrows even more at the prime minister "And since I don't really like you, you don't have to worry about me declaring love for you constantly."

The blonde haired circus girl nodded just going along with it "Right...okay then. Whatever you say bun bun, good luck with that." _Just what is up with this rabbit? He's so weird. He's saying he wants to win my affections and make me his lover, yet he declares he doesn't like me. It doesn't make sense at all. Why try to make me his lover if he doesn't like me?... WHAT! Why am I asking myself a question like that? I refuse to have anyone as my lover, so I shouldn't have to worry about this._

The black rabbit prime minister gave a cold look to the blonde foreigner. Did she not believe he was better then Peter? It was almost as if she didn't think anyone could be better than her precious Peter. The white rabbit made his blood boil. Peter had everything he had ever wanted, a family who loved and accepted him along with this strange girl. Even though she said Peter wasn't her lover, she seemed to keep talking about him like he was one. The foolish white rabbit threw everything he had aside, like it was nothing when he murdered his own family.

If he threw everything aside like nothing, then maybe Peter wouldn't mind losing this girl to him. Sidney could imagine it now, Peter devistated over losing this outsider's love to him, Sidney Black. Peter would then feel the loss and rejection he himself had been feeling for a long time. Oh it was perfect!

"Sidney~! It's playtime~!" A cheerful voice from a little girl announced. Both Sidney and Gwen turned to the black door to see a little girl with light silver short hair and a yellow lily behind her left ear. The young girls light yellow green eyes looked at the both of them, taking in the scene. She was dressed in a fancy yellow dress, something like a queen would wear. She wore a crown with a light yellow fabric running down her back.

"Lady Crysta." Sidney gives the young girl a slight bow. Gwen looks between them confused as she tries processing everything. _Is the young girl a princess? Oh my flipping pancakes! Could she be the White Queen's daughter? _

The young girl gave a warm smile "Sidney, what is this? Where you off making more bun buns?"

Gwen's eyes widened as she jumps up "W-What?!"

The young girl giggled looking to the blonde outsider and her prime minister. "I'm right, aren't I? You found yourself a lover! You should have told me dear Sidney, I am your Queen after all."

Gwen looked to the girl with wide eyes. _Q-Queen? This young girl is the Queen? _

Sidney looked to the shocked foreigner then back to the Queen "No, she actually isn't my lover...yet. She denies that she is Peter White's lover, yet she speaks of the man as if she was his lover."

The young girl giggled as she walked over to Gwen and pinched her cheek "Awwww, such a shy girl~! Tell me, do you like bun bun's?"

Gwen smiled warmly at the girl as she reminded her of herself. "Yes, I do like rabbits. Rabbits and cats are my favorite animals, I just like rabbits a little more."

Crysta cheered as she grabbed Gwen's hand. "Yay~! Then you can join us during playtime!" She ran over to Sidney and grabbed his hand as well "The more bunnies, the merrier~!"

As the young Queen began dragging the both of them away, Gwen's eyes widened "Wait? What do you mean by 'more bunnies'?"

* * *

><p>Gwen looked around Crysta's room with sparkling eyes, it was absolutely adorable! The room was white with light yellow colors and diamond shapes. She had cute and soft animal plushies around her room just like Vivialdi. "Wow...this is amazing! It reminds me of how my room use to be when I was little." Gwen gave a little giggle and she looked over to Crysta who sat on her fluffy bed.<p>

Suddenly there was a burst of bright light as Sidney changed into his rabbit form. Crysta grabed him, taking him into her arms as she cuddle him like a stuffed rabbit. The blonde tsundere looked to him in surprise as he ignored her. Gwen had to admit, though this guy was creepy and just plain confusing, he looked quite cute as a rabbit.

"Come join us dear foreigner~! We would like to get to know you more." Crysta patted her hand on her bed, signaling for Gwen to come over.

She went over and sat across from Crysta as she eyed Sidney a bit. He didn't seemed bothered by this at all. "What is your name?" Crysta suddenly asked her.

"Ah, Gwendolyn Appleton, everyone just calls me Gwen for short." She looked to the young queen with full attention.

Crysta cuddled Sidney more as she looked to the outsider curiously "Gwen, Why are you dressed in circus clothes?"

"You see, back in my world I use to work in the circus. I'm a wonderful acrobat, but I did other things for the circus as well." She paused a bit, remembering the good times back in the circus "I really do miss it."

Sidney and Crysta noticed the way she looked as Sidney scoffed, crossing his little bunny arms. Crysta noticed this and smiled at him. The blonde circus girl continued "Anyway...you're the queen of this castle, correct?"

The young rabbit loving queen gave a nodded "Yep~!"

"Your favorite color is White, right?"

"Yep~!" Crysta replied as Sidney gave a disgusted noise to this.

"Do you like jam to-morrow and jam yesterday, but never jam to-day?"

Sidney rolled his eyes, this foreginer was still going off about that crazy stuff? He heard her talking to herself right before he found her, he did have excellent hearing ears after all. Crysta giggled then gave a reply "Well, I love fruity and vanilla treats if that counts?"

"I guess it does." _I swear she is suppose to resemble the White Queen from the book, yet she is a little girl. _

Crysta clapped her hands together "Now let's do something about that circus outfit of yours! I'm gonna dress you up as a rabbit so I can have more bun buns~!"

Gwen's eyes widened as she finally figured it out "So that's what you meant by 'more bunnies' earlier!" The blonde foreginer was going to refuse, but the chance to wear a costume, even a rabbit costume at that wasn't one she should pass up. "Dress me up!"

Sidney looked to her with wide eyes, shocked. This girl was so strange. She didn't refuse Lady Crysta's chance to dress her up as a rabbit, he really would have thought she would have. Heh, at least she wouldn't have to face the Queen's icy wrath for denying it.

* * *

><p>Sidney gave a deadpan expression to the blonde haired outsider dressed up exactly in his uniform with black rabbit ears. Why did Lady Crysta dress her up in his own outfit and make her look like him? He had to admit though, she looked good in black. <em>No, what am I thinking?! I don't like this girl at all! <em>_Yet why is my clock ticking fast?_

Crysta noticed the look on Sidney's face as she giggled, jumping up. Suddenly a faceless came knocking at her door. Crysta turned to look at her prime minister and the outsider "Awww, looks like playtime is over. Boo~!" A bright light began to shine as Crysta turned into a adult.

"Well, I'm going to leave you two bun buns alone and let you get down to business. Have fun you two~!" She gave a cheerful wave then closed the door, leaving both Gwen and Sidney alone in her room.

The confused girl looked to the door trying to process everything that just happened. _D-Did she just turn into an adult in front of my eyes? She went from a little girl to an adult! Okay Gwen, calm down. It's just like Dee and Dum's powers._

Sidney gave an irritated sigh, he had to get back to work. He looked over to Gwen as he saw her staring at him. "What are you looking at me for?"

The stubborn girl gulped as her cheeks became red "I see you have a rabbit form just like Peter. C-can I pet you?"

The black rabbit stood up proudly "Go ahead, My fur is much softer than that stupid white rabbits."

Gwen took the chance and began petting his black fur. It was so soft and warm! Sidney saw her smile and gave a proud look "See, I am a far better rabbit than Peter White!"

Suddenly Sidney was picked up and taken into a hug by the circus girl. His clock began to tick faster by her warm, gentle touch. "Wahhh~! So cute!"

Sidney gave a confident laugh "Of course I am! It's to be expected after all. So, Does this mean I have made you fall for me now?"

Gwen froze, realizing what she was doing and who this really was. She threw him across the bed and glared "As if, idiot! You can keep on trying buddy, but you're never going to win!"

She began to walk to the door as Sidney turned back into his human form. "And don't think I like you in that way just because of that!" The blonde foreigner walked out the door with red cheeks, ignoring the rabbit.

Sidney looked at where Gwen was and gave a determined look. This girl was very stubborn and he didn't like it. He had to beat Peter, he had to win Gwen and then shove the victory in the White rabbit's face. He was a far better rabbit after all. The black rabbit prime minister could still feel his clock ticking fast in his chest from her touch. Why was it doing that?

* * *

><p>Gwen was still wearing the rabbit costume Crysta put her in as she sat on the black couch in Sidney's office. He was working away on the paperwork he had as the room was silent, except for him writing.<p>

After a few minutes of silence, The brown eyed girl spoke "Are there any other territories here besides the castle?"

Sidney stopped writing and put his pen down as he looked to Gwen. "Yes, there is the Train Station, Art Museum, Hatter Mansion, the Graveyard and of course Diamond Castle. We are far more excellent than any of the other territories." Was she thinking about leaving and visiting the other roleholders? No, he couldn't let that happen.

Gwen nodded, taking in the info. So everything else was new except for the Hatter mansion. She was glad there was at least something familiar.

"Why do you ask? Are you thinking about visiting the other roleholders?" The black rabbit asked in a cold but yet worried voice.

"Well of course! It's my only way to get home." The blonde circus girl looked down thinking about her home she missed. Her aunt Alice and her uncle must have been worried sick about where she had gone. As for her father, he probably didn't notice she was gone as usual. Her heart began to ache thinking about it. She had to hold back her tears, she couldn't cry in front of this man.

Sidney looked at her coldly with narrowed eyes. Suddenly, for a glimpse of a second, he could have sworn he saw sadness in her eyes. His own eyes widened for a minute as they became bitter again. "What would Peter say about this?"

The blonde tsundere looked up at him in confusion "Say about what?"

The black rabbit sighed shaking his head "You truly are an idiot. What would Peter say about you wanting to leave and go home?"

_He really wants to prove he is better then Peter. _Gwen looked to the dual eyed black rabbit "He would beg for me to stay with him, to stay and live with him by his side." For some reason, the way Peter would act towards her always made her heart want to cry inside. Peter seemed to show and act the way she wished for someone to love her, minus the creepy stalkerish stuff. Even now, it just made her heart want to cry.

Sidney scoffed and crossed his arms. He couldn't believe the white rabbit would say something like that, especially to a girl like this. "Then do so, stay here."

Gwen jumped up, shaking her head. "No, I-I can't do that."

The black rabbit prime minister looked to her with narrowed eyes "And why not?"

"Because I already told you, idiot! I have to go back home!"

Sidney nodded then gave a dark, bitter smile that sent chills down Gwen's back. "Good luck without your vial then."

Gwen's eyes widened as she checked her pockets realizing she was wearing the bunny costume. _Ah, I must have left it in my pocket in my circus clothes. __But how did he get it when he was still in the room? "_How did you-?"

The black rabbit chuckled "You really are a thick idiot. I got it from the faceless who was washing your clothes as Lady Crysta dressed you up."

The blonde girl began to shake with anger. _Oh ho ho, this rabbit. He is far worse from Peter, far worse!_ _And to think he was cute for even a minute. _"Give it back!"

"I will, when the time is right. You will work and live here with us then once I decided it is right, I will give it back to you."

Gwen pointed a finger at him "THAT"S NOT FAIR! Give it back now or I'm going to kick your ass!"

The black rabbit shook his finger "You wouldn't want to do that, I'm the only one who knows where the vial is, no one else."

Gwen gritted her teeth, fighting back the urge to punch him. She had to follow him on this offer, it was the only way to get it back and get home. It doesn't mean she wouldn't look around the castle for it as well, and she could do that perfectly while working at the castle. She took in a breathe then looked to him calmly. _Very well then bun bun, two came play at this game. _"Alright, I accept your offer. Also...no changing the rules halfway!"

Sidney nodded "I'm a rabbit of my word. Come this way and let's get you started for your job today." The black rabbit felt happy inside, he had a reason for her to stay now. She couldn't leave them unless she wanted her precious vial back. It was her ticket and only way to getting home, and Peter never thought of a clever plan like this.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh...cliffhanger! Mwa ha ha. I hope I did a good job on this chapter as well. Hopefully I didn't make Sidney or even Crysta OOC, I'm following the game for how they act towards Alice a bit.<strong>

**Oh also, yes the roleholders are suppose to represent a part of Gwen in some way or another. Crysta does represent how Gwen was as a child. Peter does represent how she wants someone to love her, minus the creepy stalkerish part of course.**

**So, How is Gwen going to get out of this now? What is going to happen between our two tsunderes? Will we ever get to have jam to-morrow and jam yesterday?**

**Let me know how I did on this chapter and if any corrections are needed. Thank you very much~! See you all in the next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3: Prisoner of Diamond Castle

Hello Readers~!

Well, since I don't have much of a life right now and should update my stories as much as I can before college starts up again, I decided to update this story with another chapter again.

I would like to thank _Sleeping Moon _for giving me helpful advice about some more info on the characters that will be shown in this chapter. I appreciate the help~!

P.S: Just to let you all know, I haven't actually played the DNKNA game. I'm just going off what reviews and things I have read on Sidney and Crysta's interactions and personality.

* * *

><p><strong>DNKNA - Tsundere's are Bitter to Love<strong>

**Diamond no kuni no alice fanfiction**

**Pairing: Sidney Black x OC**

**Chapter 3: Prisoner of Diamond Castle**

* * *

><p>Right as Sidney and Gwen exited his office in order to get her ready for her job, Crysta was standing outside the door. She had heard everything that was going on. Gwen was planning to leave them and go back home.<p>

The blonde foreigner began to feel cold as she saw the icy look Crysta was giving her. _Did I do something to make her mad?_

Sidney looked at Crysta with wide eyes, knowing she must have heard their conversation. Was the Queen going to freeze the outsider on the spot and make her part of her collection?

The ice queen's demeanor changed as she began to smile "Gwen, follow me. I have something truly wonderful to show you~!" She grabbed the brown eyed girls wrist and began dragging her along.

The black rabbit followed behind his queen and the girl, she was going to found out the truth about Crysta and once she did, it would only be another reason for her to not leave the castle.

* * *

><p>As they continued walking, Gwen felt a sudden rush of cold air hit her. She automatically put her arms around herself to try and keep warm. The blonde tsundere then looked up to see an ice cold room full of frozen things, things that looked very rare. Gwen's eyes widened in fear as she looked at the icy cold room.<p>

"This is my collection, pretty neat, right?" Crysta proudly announced as she looked around her frozen room with delight. "Everything in here is so rare and very dear to me." The diamond queen looked over to Gwen with a smile, almost like she was planning something.

Crysta began walking over to Gwen as she looked to her with scared eyes. _Why does all this sound so familiar? Yes she is suppose to resemble the White Queen, but she didn't control ice or freeze people. Why is this sounding so familiar?_

The queen raised Gwen's chin so she was looking right into her yellowish green eyes "You're a rare being as well dear foreigner~! I would just love to freeze you and add you to my collection here, along with that Nightmare~!" Crysta's other free hand began to develop ice as Gwen looked to it with wide eyes. _Is she seriously going to freeze me? And Nightmare, she knows Nightmare? That means Nightmare is here?!_

_"_Lady Crysta, I believe the girl would be more useful to you as a servant. That way you can do anything you want to her and she must follow your every command." The black rabbit spoke up bowing to his queen slightly. _Is he actually trying to save me? "_Besides, I have her vial and she can't leave without it, She is stuck here in this world."

Gwen looked between the two with confusion. _Why didn't they want her to leave? Why were they doing everything possible to make her stay?_

The ice in Crysta's hand disappered as she suddenly turned into her little girl form. She gave a bright smile, taking Gwen into a hug. "You're right Sidney, I'd rather have her around to play with so I won't be lonely while you're busy working. Also, you two can make more bun bun's together, yay~!"

The blonde haired circus girl's face became a bright red as she was going to interject, but Crysta interrupted her _"_And don't think about leaving, otherwise I'll freeze you~!" The young queen giggled childishly.

The blonde haired outsider decided to keep her mouth shut in fear of being frozen. _Just what is up with these people? Why do they desperately not want me to leave? And why does Crysta seem so familiar?_

_"_Sidney~!"

"Yes, Lady Crysta?"

"Gwen here will be your new office assistant. Work together and have fun you two~!" She childishly hummed.

The blonde misfortunte foreigner sighed deep inside. _Great, I'm a prisoner in a castle full of creepy people. I need to find my vial quick and make a run for it while Crysta and Sidney aren't looking._

* * *

><p>"Go put this in the filling cabinet!" The high strung black rabbit sighed "You're truly helpless. It goes in this one!"<p>

"No idiot, you're not doing it right. Carry this paperwork, this should be a simple task for you."

"Why are you taking so long? Hurry up!"

"You can't do anything right, try to keep up!"

"Ah remember, I know where your vial is. If you want it returned to you, you must follow my orders." The high strung and serious black rabbit was ordering her around like no tomorrow, telling her to do this and do that. This rabbit was far different from Peter, that was for sure.

Sidney and Gwen are carrying the papers back to his room as Gwen begins to feel a bit dizzy as she wobbles, bumping into Sidney a bit. "Hey Gwen, watch where you're going!" The black rabbits eyes widened seeing her fall to the ground right as he catches her by her wrist before she fell to the ground.

"S-Sorry, I'm just a bit dizzy. I'll be fine." The blonde outsider gives him a bit of a smile as she tries standing back up. She wobbles a bit and begins to fall as Sidney keeps his grip tightly on her wrist.

"You're not fine, idiot! Go take a break!" The heterochromia rabbit scolds her. His clock is ticking fast in worry over her. _Why is this idiot saying she's fine when she clearly isn't. She can hardly walk without falling over!_

The brown eyed girl looks up to him "B-But, I have to get back to work."

The black rabbit scoffed "You really are thick. What you need to do is take a break." He began to pick her up in his arms bridal style. "Is this what Peter White would do at a time like this?"

Gwen's face became a dark red as she realized how he was holding her. "U-uh...yes, but you don't have to. I can take care of myself! I don't need a man's help!"

"You can hardly walk in a straight line without falling over, You're taking a break now!" The blonde tsundere looked up to him with a bit of a glare. She wanted to argue back with him, but everything was spinning. _Why? Why did this have to happen right now?_ She began to feel sleepy and yawned as everything went dark.

* * *

><p>Gwen began to open her brown eyes, seeing she was in a different room. The room was yellow and white with diamond shapes, it looked like an ordinary guest room. She turned her head as she saw a certain black rabbit giving her a icy look with his arms crossed.<p>

"S-Sidney!" She jolted up, glaring at the man as her head began to pound. "Uhhh, what happened?"

"Your stubborness and idiocy from pushing yourself too hard made you sick." The black rabbit said bluntly.

Gwen had her hand on her pounding head as she looked to the bitter rabbit. Her chocolate brown eyes became narrow looking at his black and red eyes "How am I an idiot for working too hard? I just want to finish this job and get back my vial you stole from me, that's all!"

"Even if I was to give it back to you, Lady Crysta would freeze you if you tried leaving." The black rabbit reminded the blonde outsider.

The circus girl raised her voice "What is it with you people not wanting me to leave? You're all mad!"

"It's a speciality here in Wonderland, everyone is mad here. You aren't leaving and there is nothing you can do to stop it!" The heterochromia eyed rabbit told her firmly with a confident smirk.

Gwen's blood began to boil again as she continued to ignore her pounding head's pleas to relax. The tears that threatened to fall had finally succeeded in doing so. _No, no, no! I can't cry in front of this rude jerk! I-I..._

Sidney's eyes widened hearing Gwen's sobs, was she actually crying? Did he actually make her cry? "Don't cry idiot. It makes you look more uncute then normal."

Her voice suddenly raised shocking the rabbit a bit "Why shouldn't I cry? I'm locked up in this castle like a prisoner with people who want to keep me here." She shook her head laughing a bit. _It sounds like one of those fairytales I read when I was little. The one of the princess being locked up in the castle, waiting for the stupid, directionaly challenged knight to come save her. _"Why would you guys want to spend time with me?"

The black rabbit prime minister scoffed "Don't be so full of yourself. It's Lady Crysta's orders that you remain here."

The blonde outsider chuckled as she wipped her tears away "No one ever wants to stay with me, they always seem to leave me in one way or another. It's always been that way." Sidney's eyes widened at hearing this news as he saw the lonliness in her eyes. _She had people abandon her as well? She's all alone? _

Gwen shook her head, then looked up to the prime minister "Why am I telling you all of this? It's not like you care anyway, go away and just leave me alone you stupid rabbit!"

Sidney's eyes narrowed as he suddenly dashed forward to her, pinning her to the bed. "What would Peter do at a time like this? How would he comfort you? What would he say about all this?"

The blonde haired foreigner gave a surprised look to the rabbit before glaring "Peter would transform into his rabbit form and comfort me by saying he would never leave me. He would say I should take better care of myself and to rely on him more, which I most certainly wouldn't do."

There was a bright light and flash of black smoke as Sidney transformed into his rabbit form. "You need to take better care of yourself idiot! You should continue working as hard as I do, but take breaks every once in a while."

Gwen looked to the rabbit with wide eyes. _Is he actually worried about me, or is he just doing this because of his whole rivalry thing with Peter? _"You sound exactly like my father. After my mother died, he always pushed me to do my best, to work harder and harder." She paused a bit, giving a sad smile as she remembered her father "I never really felt anything I did was going to be perfect for him, because...it never was. That's probably why he never looked at me or even cared to check on me, I just wasn't worthy enough."

Sidney's eyes widened, as a similar feeling came over him. He had this tendency to push himself at work so he could prove he was worthy. He finally began to understand why she pushed herself so hard during work. The black rabbit began to feel himself getting pulled over as Gwen cuddled him to her chest. His clock began to tick fast at this action as he could feel his cheeks getting warm.

"Sidney...?"

"What is it?" The little black rabbit gave a cold, barking tone.

"Have you ever felt so alone? So...unwanted?" Gwen's heart began to ache just thinking about her father and her ex.

The black rabbit scoffed "Why would I tell the likes of you something private like that?" _So I'm not alone in the feeling. I know Crysta can relate with me, but this outsider girl can as well?_

The blonde tsundere scoffed as well "Sorry I asked then." _I'm going to guess that from a reply like that, he has felt the same way to. Have I been wrong about this guy all along? Does Sidney put up a cold front like I do just to protect myself from rejection? _Her brown eyes widened, finally realizing it. _Is that why Sidney and Crysta are doing everything they can to keep me in this castle with them? They don't want to be alone? It would make sense from the qeen freeze those who leave and Sidney hiding my vial to stop me._

Gwen looked down at the black rabbit who was looking up at her with his usual high strung look. "Why are you looking at me like that? I'm going to go to sleep, so just get out of here!"

"Is that what Peter would do?"

The stubborn blonde girl sighed "No, he would sleep here with me in his rabbit form or human form, but I would kick him out or give him a place to sleep on the floor before he could."

Sidney begins to cuddle into her arms more "Hmph. Very well, go to sleep."

Gwen looks at the rabbit "Nuh-uh! You, out, NOW!"

"Do you seriously think I can't do a simple task Peter couldn't do? I am a far better rabbit then him!"

The blonde foreigner began to raise herself up as she held the black rabbit in her arms. "I didn't say anything like that!"

"Well that's what you're suggesting!"

Gwen began to stand up from the bed, ignoring her pounding head as she was going to throw the black rabbit out. "No I'm not, I just don't want a guy, or a man rabbit sleeping in bed with me!"

He began to kick and scratch his way out of her arms as she let go of him. He jumped onto the floor and transformed back into his human form. "Stop being so stubborn you idiot. I'm sleeping with you, a task Peter White himself couldn't do and that's final!"

Just as Gwen was about to protest against that, the bedroom door opened as Crysta in her little girl form came into the room giggling. "Oh, did I disturb your bun bun making? So sorry, carry on you two! Make bun bun's so I can have more to play with~! Hee, hee~!" Crysta closed the door, leaving the two alone again. Gwen's face went a dark red as her head began to spin more. _Crysta wanted her and Sidney to...t-to make...WHAT?!_

"N-No way! I am not this guys lover! No, just no!" The stubborn blonde girl protested as she began to fall to the ground again, unconscious. Sidney caught her in time in his arms as he sighed, irritated. _This girl is nothing but trouble, stubborn and annoying!_

He began to lay her back on the bed as he climbed in after her. He took off his monocle, putting in on the table beside the bed. His clock was ticking away fast as he looked at the sleeping blonde outsider. "You aren't going to leave this place, I'll make sure to dye you the purest black. You will never return to white or your home ever again!" The black rabbit gave a sinister smile to the foreigner who wasn't going to leave his sight.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh boy! Cliffhanger! Like I said above, I don't have a life right now and I'm trying to update all my stories that I can before college takes up my life again. <strong>

**It looks like Sidney and Gwen have finally found an understanding in each other, now how will this all play out? Have Sidney and Crysta truly succeed in keeping this foreigner here for good? Haha, find out in the next chapter! Be expecting to see some other roleholders as well~! **

**Thanks everyone~!**


End file.
